Hard Realizations
by Unluckybabe13
Summary: Mikey didn't know when it happened, but he realized he was a burden to his family. One night, he overheard his brothers talking to their father after a mission had gone bad. Mikey didn't deserve to be called their brother. Writing from reader requests I've seen. Warnings! Depression, self harm, triggers. More inside. Please read INFO chapter carefully.
1. INFO

**MAJOR WARNINGS are here: Self harm mentioned, actual self harm, triggers, depression, accidental attempt at suicide (no death) HAPPY ENDING I promise. You have been warned. Depression is serious and self harm should not be taken lightly. If you need someone to talk to please don't be afraid to. You are wonderful, beautiful, and amazing. I am writing this from other reader/writer requests I've seen even though Mikey is my favorite character. I decided I'd try to write it anyway. If there is anything else I should add in my warnings that I forgot please let me know!**

 **National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255**


	2. The Straw that Broke the Camel's Back

**Okay guys, you had better read the INFO chapter :( ... :P Let me know what you think. Mikey is my favorite character after all so this was kind of difficult for me to write. Some of the characters might be OOC and the main character is MIKEY just to reiterate, so I made him have some qualities that aren't mentioned in the show. Okay lovelies, read away.**

* * *

Mikey had been hiding a secret from his brothers for the last couple of months. No one knew about it and he was planning on keeping it that way. He was already a burden to his brothers, Master Splinter, his friends April and Casey. He figured this out a while back. Mikey knew he wasn't perfect, but could tell his brothers hated him sometimes with the unspoken words Mikey knew they wanted to use.

 _The Night That Started Everything (A Couple of Months Ago)_

"I can't believe you Mikey!"

"You were completely off all of your marks!"

"Useless shell-for-brains!"

"Guys I was just trying to have fun!" Mikey shuffled into the lair after his brothers, crossing his arms, trying to come up with a sound excuse for why he was so off tonight; even by his standards.

"You don't have fun when you are fighting the Foot" Donnie tapped his foot on the ground, his anger rising.

"Mikey what you did wasn't only dangerous to you but to us as well" Leo clenched his fists.

"You weren't fighting Mikey! You were stumbling around making jokes while we were working our shells off out there" Raph pushed Mikey who looked like he was going to retort for a second before Leo interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear whatever excuse you have Michelangelo!" Leo snapped, Mikey sniffling, holding back his tears.

"If you aren't going to take fighting seriously then there is no point having you on the team!" Leo stomped towards the dojo, needing to get some of his anger out.

Mikey looked teary eyed towards his other two older brothers to back him up, but they both just glared at him.

"Leo's point is valid. I need to work on something in my lab" Donnie turned promptly from Mikey, Mikey's hands shaking before putting them behind his back, willing his tears to not fall down his cheeks.

"You were useless Mikey and you're going to get someone killed and it's not going to be me!" Raph glared at Mikey, hardening his heart from feeling any emotion to the distraught look on Mikey's face. Raph stomped over to the dojo as well, punching the dummy on the way.

Mikey held back a sob, saying he was going to the bathroom, his back sliding against the door. Mikey let his tears finally fall, sobbing into his knees that were pulled up to his chest. Mikey knew that Master Splinter wanted to talk to all of them about the mission, knowing he was going to be in so much trouble. He made his way down to the dojo, stopping, hearing his brothers talk about him to their father.

"Sometimes I can't believe he is our brother. I mean how can anyone be that stupid!?" Raph snarled quietly in the dojo. Raph, Leo, and Donnie were sitting in front of Master Splinter after Mikey had given away their positions on a mission. Mikey stayed at the door, listening.

"No kidding" Donnie grumbled, crossing his arms, "I mean do you even know how slim our chances were on getting caught!? Like 5%! Then we have Mikey with us and we have a 95% chance of getting caught instead!"

"He goofs off, doesn't take patrol or training seriously, and is a danger to anyone around him since he doesn't have a clue as to what he is doing!" Mikey was getting on Leo's last nerve, Mikey feeling tears sting his eyes.

"My sons, Mikey is not perfect and neither are any of you. It is true, Mikey sometimes gets off topic"

His three sons glared at that.

"Alright, he almost always gets off topic, but he is still your brother and cares for you" Mikey gave a shaky smile that Master Splinter was standing up for him.

"We may not be perfect sensei, but we try a shell of a lot harder than Mikey ever will" Donnie glared at the floor, his brothers nodding with him.

"Sometimes I wish he wasn't our brother" Raph mumbled. Mikey held back a gasp, tears falling down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking.

"Raphael! That is no way to speak about family. Michelangelo has his good points and his bad points just like any of you" Splinter said sternly.

"Oh yeah! Then what are his good points exactly!?" Raph yelled back, Leo and Donnie looking at him. Mikey blinked back tears, his heart tightening in his chest.

"He" Splinter began, before thinking a moment, "I…" Splinter mumbled.

"See! He doesn't have any!" Raph snapped, his anger reaching its final point.

"That's enough Raph" Leo sighed, "I mean… he's can be funny sometimes, right?"

"Face it Leo, someone who only reads comics and watches TV with a reading ability of a six year old shouldn't be, you know, here" Donnie stretched his hand out, referring to the dojo.

All four sighed at that. Mikey had run from the dojo doors back to the bathroom, crying his heart out.

"But, we love him all the same" Leo smiled slowly at how Mikey was always the glue to their family.

"Yeah… He's… our bro and all… I just wish he'd pay attention!" Raph grumbled, not good with showing his emotions.

Donnie smiled, remembering how Mikey always tried to look after his health whenever he became a hermit in his lab.

Splinter sighed, knowing that Mikey made his brothers frustrated sometimes with his free and easy-going spirit, feeling his son's calm down at how much they cared for their brother, no matter how much he screwed up. Splinter loved Michelangelo because he was not only the glue, but the light of the family.

'They hate me! My family hates me! Even Master Splinter doesn't think there is anything good to me' Mikey sobbed hard, hands shaking.

'They don't understand! I am a good ninja! I just don't try to be, because it would hurt my brothers. Master Splinter said I had raw talent that could someday get me stronger then my brothers, but said my heart was too gentle. That just meant I'd never be good enough! Mikey curled into a ball onto the floor.

'If I focused like Leo, he'd wouldn't feel necessary as a leader and I couldn't do that to him. If I showed that I can be just as smart as Donnie, he'd feel unwanted and that nothing he did would help. If I fought like Raph, he'd be angry all the time and feel he couldn't protect his family; that he wasn't good enough.'

Mikey slammed his fist into the floor over and over, sobbing silently.

'There the only family I have and I love them. Why can't I be good enough? I'm not just good for a laugh, I'm NOT!" Mikey screamed in his head, the tears falling faster.

This was the fourth time he had messed up in three months and his brothers always made it a point to tell him exactly how they felt about his stupidity. This screw up was worse though. His brothers had gotten bruises from the enemy for his mistake and were probably tired of saving his shell all the time; Mikey would be if he were his brothers.

He had blocked Donnie from getting hit, only to run into Raph who yelled at him to pay attention. Mikey tried his best, but kept getting in the way of his brothers. He could see the frustration in their eyes.

"I just hurt them! I'm useless, stupid, unnecessary! I'm just a burden on them. On my family" Mikey hiccupped before remembering something he had read on Donnie's laptop when the purple banded turtle was asleep in his lab; again. Mikey would bring his genius brother a cup of coffee and food, and a blanket to put on him if he found his brother asleep.

What Mikey had been feeling, he looked up on the internet one night.

"Depression?" Mikey scoffed at that, scrolling down before seeing a couple of websites on how to deal with it. Mikey saw some stuff about medicine to take or calming exercises which sounded so BORING, before seeing a few people talking in the comments section.

'It hurts at first but you feel way better after' One of the comments said.

'What hurts?' Mikey thought, 'Will it really make me feel better?'

'I do it because I deserve it… everyone is right about me'

That had caught Mikey's interest.

'It's easy enough to hide and you can do it whenever you feel the need'

'It's worked so far for me'

Mikey kept scrolling and scrolling before seeing the word cutting a few times. What he didn't notice, however, were how old the comments were.

'Sharp knives are fine but razor blades are the best'

Mikey finally felt a light, like he could finally do something about how he was feeling. Mikey decided, that if he found it necessary, he would try it. I mean, he could stop whenever, right?

Now, sitting in the bathroom, he decided he would try it. Because he deserved it.

Mikey had stashed a razor in the bathroom after he had read the comments, buying it dressed up in a heavy coat and hat at a store one rainy night.

Mikey took the blade out of the razor, his breath shuttering.

'I can stop whenever I want to' Mikey repeating the phrase like a mantra, 'but I screwed up so much. I deserve whatever pain comes, because I cause my brothers pain'

Mikey pressed the blade to his wrist (reading that was a good place to hide any marks), making hesitant marks on his wrist that weren't even bleeding before growing angry with himself.

'I deserve this!' Mikey sobbed pressing the blade deeply into his green skin, cutting it across. Mikey gasped at the pain that shot up his arm, blood dripping onto the floor. Mikey squeezed his eyes shut, relief sweeping through him.

Mikey repeated the action.

"Useless" cut

"Burden" cut

His forearm dripped freely with blood now. Mikey let the stinging remain, placing his arm over the sink. He watched the blood dribble, relief flooding into him. Mikey took gauze that he had taken from an emergency kit, dabbing at the cuts on his arm. He cleaned the cuts, wrapping them. He peeked out of the bathroom, hearing the TV in the living room. They probably weren't going to see if Mikey was even going to come to the dojo to get 'yelled at' by Master Splinter.

 _Why would they even bother with me?_ Mikey felt tears blur his eyes for a second, sniffling, running to his room.

'Why can't I do anything right?' Mikey kicked a thick book that slid under his bed, falling into an uneasy sleep. It was a graduate level fictional literature book under his bed along with several cook books for advanced chefs.

 _End of Flashback_


	3. Worry

From then on, Mikey put on a smile and played pranks (only once a week or biweekly). He joked and sang, but it was getting harder every day. His brothers and father, had definitely began to notice the decline in the light of their family.

They had just finished morning training a few hours ago, Mikey having made breakfast for his family. He made breakfast for his family every day, feeling like he should do something useful for them. Now that it was after morning training and they had a few hours to themselves, Mikey was humming Fireflies by Leona Lewis "I'm back floating on water" Mikey sang in a whisper, preparing to make lunch.

He decided he would pull a prank today. His brothers had been asking him if he was okay for the last week, so Mikey thought he had been suspicious.

 _Earlier at Breakfast_

"Uh, Mikey? Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Leo looked to see that Mikey had cooked for everyone except himself.

"Already ate bro" Mikey smiled, cleaning the dishes. All three brothers looked at each other, Mikey headed for the couch where his comic book was.

"When was the last time you guys _saw_ Mikey eat?" Donnie whispered.

Raph rubbed the back of his head, worry behind his angry glare.

All three sat for a moment, thinking. When _had_ Mikey eaten? They remember when they had eaten, but couldn't remember if Mikey had been eating with them.

"I…" Raph whispered, looking frustrated.

"Guys I'm worried here. I mean Mikey hasn't been exactly… normal these past few weeks, you know?" Donnie worriedly looked at his two older brothers.

"Maybe we're over reacting, I mean, this is Mikey we're talking about" Leo stated softly, Raph nodding.

"Look, we'll just keep watching him closely, if that'll make ya' happy egg head. I mean whateva's bothering Mikey will make him slip up soon right?" Donnie sighed, all of them looking at Mikey who was reading on the couch

"Where did our little brother go?" Donnie whispered, Raph and Leo feeling their hearts constrict. Mikey had been avoiding them sometimes. He'd concentrate during training, didn't make any jokes, spoke softly, and his last prank was a couple of weeks ago! Something was changing their little brother, and they needed to figure it out. They needed their little brother.

 _After Breakfast and Morning Training_

"You okay Mikey?" Leo asked for what seemed like the tenth time that month, seeing a dull look in Mikey's eyes before it was gone the next second.

"Of course bro!" Mikey smiled. Leo shrugged it off, Mikey smiling like usual, but felt a weird pit in his stomach for some reason. Mikey had skipped over to Donnie's lab, looking at all the stuff his genius brother was up to. Mikey was about to poke something before Donnie nearly dragged him out.

"I don't need you breaking my stuff!" Donnie yelled. Mikey felt his heart squeeze in his chest, Donnie seeing a strange look on his brother's face.

"Mikey?" Donnie whispered, hand on Mikey's shoulder, "you okay?"

Mikey blinked out of his stupor, feeling an itch in his hands to go to the hidden relief upstairs.

"Of course D! Sorry to have bothered you" Mikey smiled jumping over to the living room where Raph was watching wrestling. Donnie's brows furrowed for a moment, wondering why his chest felt strange, walking back into his lab.

"I swear if you change the channel again Mikey I will THROTTLE you!" Raph glared, Mikey sitting next to him. Mikey knew his concentration sucked _badly_ which is why he changed the channel constantly unless it was a really interesting show that kept his attention.

"Nah bro, I don't even have the remote" Mikey giggled, Raph eyeing him suspiciously. Raph was getting into his show, Mikey reached over to press a button on the remote, getting bored with the show. Raph grabbed his hand quickly growling.

"Mi-key" Mikey gave a nervous giggle.

"You've already ruined our mission last night, can you not ruin my show!?" Raph looking back at the TV again. Mikey felt his eyes sting with tears, before smiling.

"Raphie is no fun! No fun, no fun, no-" Raph slapped his hand over Mikey's mouth.

"Would you leave ya' hazard!"

Mikey gave an exaggerated sigh, hoping he was covering up his hurt well. He must not have because Leo hurriedly came over.

"Raph that was totally uncalled for!" Leo said angrily.

"Whateva'" Raph grumbled before looking over at Mikey's face, automatically feeling concerned at the hollow look on Mikey's face that was there for just a moment, before Mikey returned to his usual self. Raph crossed his arms, looking back at the TV, his shoulders slowly slumping in worry.

"You okay Mikey?" Leo still had that feeling in the pit of his stomach about his little brother, wondering if he'd see that dull look in his brother's eyes again.

"Do you think I'm –" Mikey whispered for a moment, stopping himself, mentally shaking his head.

 _No, Raph is right about me. I'm a danger to them and others around me, because I'm useless._

"Mikey?" Leo placed his hand onto Mikey's shoulder who gave a fake smile to his brother.

"Fine Leo! Raphie's just hangry!" Mikey giggled, skipping to his room hearing Raph yelling not to call him that.

Splinter was headed towards the dojo, seeing Mikey running to his room. Splinter's eyebrows furrowed, swearing he saw something wet flying off of Mikey.

 _Tears?_ Splinter thought for a moment, in shock, shaking his head; refusing to believe his sunspot was sad enough to cry. Splinter headed to the dojo, needing to meditate on his youngest for a while.

"What was that about?" Donnie asked from the kitchen, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

Leo and Donnie exchanged worried glances.

"What are ya' babies blabbering about?" Raph finally switching the station since his show was over.

"Raph I thought we decided to be gentler with Mikey seeing as he's been… not himself" Leo said sternly, looking to where Mikey had ran off.

"He seemed to be the same pain in the neck to me"

"I don't know Raph, something seemed to get worse" Donnie felt his heart squeeze, remembering the look on Mikey's face.

"If you think I'm apologizin'-" Raph started before sighing, his anger running out for some reason. Mikey's hollow eyes earlier haunted Raph for a moment.

"I'm going to check on him" Donnie got a nod from Leo who sat on the couch with Raph.

Donnie knocked on Mikey's door, hearing a plethora of things fall to the floor. Donnie smiled a little at that knowing Mikey's room was always a mess.

"Mikey? Can I come in?" Donnie asked politely.

"O-One sec D!" Mikey's unsteady voice came out, worrying Donnie a lot. Donnie walked in the room anyway, seeing Mikey on the floor in what looked like trash and comics to Donnie.

"You okay Mikey? Something wrong with your wrist?" Donnie looked at where Mikey was holding his wrist where his hand pads wrapped around.

Donnie saw a fear, or was it nervousness, flash through Mikey's eyes for a second.

"Naw D! My hand pad just got loose for a second so I was tightening it" Mikey smiled largely, Donnie not feeling right about that smile.

"Oookay" Donnie mumbled.

"Um, Mikey" Donnie spoke softly, getting his little brother's attention, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier to you in the lab."

Mikey looked at Donnie in surprise before smiling a real smile at his brother. Donnie's heart softened at that, feeling less like it was being squeezed.

"Nah, you don't have anything to be sorry for bro!" Mikey sat on his bed again, "I shouldn't have touched your stuff."

 _That_ got Donnie's attention. Mikey _always_ touched things without permission. That's what made him Mikey. Donnie looked confused and concerned at his little brother who was fidgeting on the bed.

"Well, I wanted to tell you anyway. If you're sure you're okay…" Donnie lead on, looking at Mikey's wrist again.

"Don't worry Dr. Donnie!" Mikey giggled, Donnie giving a relaxed smile before leaving Mikey's room.

"That was close" Mikey whispered, seeing blood starting to stain his bandages.

"I shouldn't have bothered them like that… It'll only make them hate me more, and I made Donnie worry" Mikey whispered sadly.

Mikey had been trying harder during training as well, surprising even Master Splinter.

"You're doing great Mikey" Leo tried sounding encouraging, Mikey hoping with all his heart that he would be less of a problem to his brothers.

"Forget it Leo. Mikey will find a way to make something impossible, possible" Raph smirked, Mikey glaring at him.

Raph was seeing red more often, Leo was getting frustrated with teamwork drills, and Donnie hadn't come up with a new invention in the last few weeks either. They hated how they were changing. Master Splinter had even snapped a few times at them, before saying to the three of them how there was a dark cloud hanging over their family. He had been speaking gently to Mikey though, who seemed to absorb whatever he said, his spirit growing darker sometimes after training. This concerned Splinter greatly who wasn't sure what he could do to pull his youngest light, away from the darkness.

Raph didn't care anymore if Mikey was annoying. Raph thought long into the night how Mikey always calmed him down. Mikey was fun and that eased Raph's anger. Raph protects his little brother.

Leo didn't care if Mikey screwed up. He was the leader and the oldest. He protected his family. Mikey always knew what to say to Leo to make him smile or feel like he was succeeding as the eldest. Leo protects his little brother.

Donnie didn't care if Mikey ruined his inventions. Sometimes they made his inventions better or Donnie could start something completely new. Mikey's imagination always made Donnie's scientific mind realize that there were more possibilities than he originally thought. Donnie protects his little brother.

Mikey was fun, imaginative, their light, and gave meaning to the word: home. They were going to get their baby brother back, no matter how long or how hard it would be. They wouldn't ever give up on their family.

* * *

 **Hope you guys are liking the plot so far. Next chapter coming soon.**


	4. One More

_Back to the Present_

Mikey sighed, Leo side glanced at him from where he was sitting in front of the TV on the floor, his eyes flickering with worry. Mikey stretched a little, knowing his prank was about to be set off.

 _Why are you sad Mikey_? Leo thought to himself, actually noticing how pale Mikey was today. He looked kind of sick, actually; and thin.

"Three" Mikey whispered, trying to get into a playful mood. He thought of all the happy times he had with his brothers when he was younger, holding on to those memories before looking to where Raph was beating up the practice dummy.

Donnie saw the small smile on Mikey's face, feeling like that was the first time in weeks he saw… happiness, on his brother's face.

 _Where'd Mikey go?_ Donnie thought, feeling tears prick his eyes from seeing happiness on his brothers face for the first time in a long time before it disappeared.

Mikey held back a giggle, knowing in his heart it was a little forced, "two…. One!"

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled, a water balloon filled with paint being dropped on him from the ceiling. Mikey had made sure that if Raph hit the dummy in the head that it would trigger the balloon to fall. Raph chased after Mikey who was giggling with joy. He didn't do his usual jumps and backflips, Raph noticing how much Mikey was slowing down.

Leo was secretly watching happily, the old Mikey showing for just a moment.

"Hey guys do you think-" Donnie was currently walking toward the living room before Mikey pushed him into Raph's warpath. Donnie fell to the ground with an oomph, Raph stepping on Donnie on the way.

"Guys!" Leo yelled, walking over to Donnie to help him up. Raph had finally caught Mikey giving him a noogie.

"Help me Leo!" Mikey struggled in Raph's grip, Leo giving an exaggerated sigh with a soft smile while Donnie was just glaring at the two.

"Let him go Raph"

Raph growled at Mikey, dropping him on his butt onto the floor.

"Whatever Fearless" Raph grumbled, Mikey patting his plastron off of the invisible dust, sticking his tongue out at Raph. Raph growled, flames in his eyes, lifting his fist making Mikey squeal, covering his face.

"Enough you two!" Leo yelled, walking between the two, "go cool off Raph"

Leo and Donnie knew perfectly well that Raph wasn't angry in the slightest. They didn't want to make Mikey suspicious about them watching him. Raph sighed, flopping onto the couch.

Mikey felt a happiness in him for a moment, not feeling like that in a while. It felt good to play with his big brother again.

Leo rubbed the top of Mikey's head, Mikey soaking in the affection for a moment. His brothers weren't exactly good with affection like that, or sharing their feelings. Mikey would tell them how he was feeling all the time, but he didn't anymore. He couldn't.

Leo smiled at the real smile on Mikey's face, Mikey looking up at him with bright blue eyes for a moment, before they became dull.

"Mikey?" Leo whispered in worry, Raph and Donnie watching everything, "you oka-"

"Fine!" Mikey interrupted, not wanting to hear that question anymore, it was making him mad, "Got to go finish lunch!"

Leo, Donnie and Raph all looked at each other with concern for their little brother, Splinter having walked out of the dojo to observe his youngest. His tail swished back and forth in frustration, sighing heavily, as he walked into the dojo.

Mikey gave them all sandwiches for lunch, telling Raph it was a peace offering who only grumbled at him.

"Time for training my sons!" Splinter called for them. All of them ate their lunch, Mikey telling them (again) that he already ate. They didn't believe him anymore.

During training, Mikey felt his eyes lose focus a few times, wobbling here and there.

 _Maybe I should have eaten something even though I haven't been hungry_ Mikey thought to himself, _I can't go being a burden again or getting out of shape._

His brothers and Splinter were looking at Mikey in worry, wondering what was wrong.

"Yame!" Splinter called, excusing the turtles from further training.

"A moment my son" Splinter called to Mikey, who stopped, fear making his heart thud.

Mikey sat slowly in front of Splinter who had poured them both tea, smiling a fake smile at his father. Splinter knew that the mission last night made things worse for his son; that was why his brothers were watching Mikey so carefully today. It was the first time they had gone to the surface in a few weeks as a team, Mikey behaving too strangely for them to leave him alone.

Mikey was scared as to what Splinter would say to him about the mission. His arms had been hurting worse and worse from all the cutting he had been doing, not realizing how much of a burden he was to his brothers. It was starting to feel numb when had been using his nun-chucks last night and that actually scared him.

Mikey smiled and laughed so forcefully last night, skipping away to his room, before feeling darkness take over his heart and his head; frowning and feeling anger and hatred towards himself. He also felt sadness that he still couldn't do anything right.

"My son" Splinter whispered, Mikey concentrating on his father instead of last night.

"I know you have heard this question many times from your brothers, but are you alright? The aura around you seems… darker than usual"

"Yup! I'm totally fine" Mikey gave a huge fake smile, Splinter frowning further.

"My son, you know you can speak to me or your brothers if something is wrong. You have before, why do you no longer speak to us?"

Mikey felt his heart drop to his stomach, realizing he had been shutting out his family for the past few weeks. No wonder he was suspicious!

"I talk to you guys" Mikey spoke softly, looking at his father with worry.

"You have not Michelangelo" Splinter grabbed his son's hand, "I wish you would tell us what is wrong. We would do anything to help you Michelangelo"

Leo, Raph and Donnie were eavesdropping on the other side of the door, Splinter feeling their auras flicker with worry and sadness.

"I don't ask you guys to" Mikey whispered, Splinter looking at him with surprise.

"You don't have to. That is what family is for, my son"

Mikey felt the anger that was slowly building up the past few weeks. Frustrated at himself and how weak he was. How much his family did for him.

"Your brothers would gladly help if there is something wrong"

Mikey was feeling woozy, guilt clawing at his throat. He could feel himself shake, hoping Splinter couldn't tell. Splinter felt his heart squeeze in his chest, Mikey looking ill, shaking, and sorrow was coming off of him in waves.

"You know they will always protect you, don't you?"

Mikey stood up suddenly, startling Splinter for a moment.

"N-NO!" Mikey yelled, his brothers hurrying into the dojo, "I didn't ask them to! So they shouldn't! Y-You don't understand!"

They all looked at the baby of their family with concern, reaching out their hands wanting to help. Wanting this new Mikey to disappear.

"Then explain it to us!" Raph roared, Mikey turning around startled.

"We don't want you being this way Mikey! You've changed and it's hurting you and us to see you this way" Leo spoke loudly, Mikey's world turning fuzzy at the edges. He was still hurting his brothers. He was trying so hard and he was still hurting them.

"I can't do anything right!" Mikey yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Mikey we didn't say that!" Donnie reached out his hand to hold Mikey steady who was shaking so badly.

"Leave me alone" Mikey was stepping away from his brothers who weren't going to let their brother leave the dojo. Not when he was in so much pain.

"Just tell us what's wrong Mikey!"

"Why have you been acting like this!" Raph was seeing red, his anger getting out of control.

"Leave me alone!" Mikey screamed.

"That isn't happening Mikey, now talk!" Raph roared.

"No! I'm not your brother remember? So why do you keep on pretending like I am!?" Mikey sobbed, running out of the dojo since that sentence had stunned his family and snapped Raph out of his anger.

"What?"

"Where did he get an idea like that?" Donnie looked at the others confused. Raph's mind was running in circles before gasping.

"That mission… a couple of weeks ago. Mikey gave away our position. We… _I_ was so angry" Raph looked shocked up at his brothers and father, guilt tugging at his heart.

Everyone's eyes widened at that, remembering what they had said about their baby brother. The one they swore to protect and keep happy.

"I screwed up" Raph put his head in his hands, eyes shut tight.

"Don't think you can just blame yourself Raph" Donnie whispered with anger at himself.

"We all made Mikey like that" Leo whispered before running out of the dojo.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled running to Mikey's room since he had heard a door slam shut. Raph and Donnie were right behind him, catching up with their brother fast.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled, slamming the door with his fist, "Open up! We're sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! Please, just open this door!"

"Please Mikey, what was said was cruel and untrue! You're our brother and we love you!" Leo yelled behind Raph.

"We didn't mean to make you sad Mikey, please just talk to us! We're sorry!" Donnie yelled. Master Splinter stood at the end of the hall, heart stricken.

"Please my son" Splinter whispered, feeling the light nearly snuff out of his youngest son. Splinter gasped at that, feeling Mikey's energy slowly fade away.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter yelled in fear, scaring his sons before Raph slammed Mikey's door open.

 _Earlier, When Mikey ran from the dojo_

Mikey collapsed onto his knees next to his bed, feeling tired. So tired. Tired of everything. His fingers shook, holding the blade to his wrist. Mikey was shaking badly, hearing cries in his ears, realizing it was his own sobbing.

Mikey had dropped the blade onto the floor when Raph banged his fists onto his door. Mikey sobbed harder, hearing what his brothers were saying.

 _No… that can't be true! They're just saying that!_

Something in the back of Mikey's mind whispered that it was true. All of it. Things had gotten out of control. Cutting, really was addicting and he didn't have control. He didn't stop when it had gotten so far out of hand he couldn't even hold his nun-chucks properly on the mission. Mikey picked up the blade once more, hating it and feeling relief whenever he saw it.

"One more" Mikey whispered, pressing the blade to his scar covered green wrist. Mikey pressed down, his vision going spotty, swaying even though he was on his knees. Mikey pulled the blade across his wrist deep and fast, gasping at the difference in pain he was feeling.

Why wasn't it working anymore? Why wasn't he feeling relief?... Why was everything so dark?

Mikey saw bright red blood shooting out of his wrist that looked difference from the normal dark red blood that usually came out of him.

"Michelangelo!" Mikey heard his father scream, Mikey eyes slowly closing as he felt his body lean against his bed.

He didn't feel relief. He felt… cold.

Mikey heard a door slam open, but it was like an echo in his ears. There were words that were jumbling together that he couldn't understand. Why couldn't he understand them?

"MIKEY!" Raph screamed, all of them stunned in horror.

Donnie ran to his brother in tears, seeing blood still gushing out. Donnie put hard pressure there, sobbing.

"Mikey?" Leo whispered, holding his brother's face in his hands, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled, hugging his brother around the shoulders crying openly, "You idiot!" Raph screamed.

Splinter kneeled down, placing his hand onto Mikey's chest feeling a flicker that was fading.

"My lab!" Donnie sobbed, Leo and Raph promptly, and carefully, lifting Mikey up, hurrying to the lab.

Donnie tried to control his tears, becoming serious and emotionless. His little brother needed him. He needed Dr. Donnie.

Splinter had to drag Leo and Raph out of the lab, Donnie already stressed about Mikey that he couldn't have distractions from the other two.

Leo and Raph cried silently, leaning into their father whose fur around his eyes were wet, a tear slipping down his cheek and onto his whiskers.

* * *

 **Hope I didn't take too long to update :/ but there you go lovelies! Next chapter coming soon**


	5. The Light

**Sorry it took me so long to update lovelies! Here you go :)**

* * *

Hours. It had been hours and the silence was haunting them. Master Splinter had sat in silent prayer. Raph had gotten up to pace, growls and quiet sobs leaving him every now and again. Leo was sitting in silence, his mask wet from all of his tears, trying to get the haunting picture of Mikey on the floor, in his own blood, out of his head.

Donnie walked out of the lab slowly, exhaustion evident.

"He's on transfusions and I've gotten him stable for the moment" Donnie's voice was robotic until he burst out into tears, Leo and Raph hugging him.

"We'll figure this out. We'll help Mikey no matter what" Leo whispered, Donnie nodding, trying to control his sobbing.

BEEP

'What?' Mikey thought groggily, feeling numb or tingly in a few places.

BEEP

'What's that sound?' Mikey could only see black. If he was dead this was going to be super boring.

BEEP

'I will totally go _insane_ if that stupid sound keeps happening' Mikey tried to feel his fingers, trying to wiggle them. He felt a shooting pain in his arm, stopping the movement immediately.

BEEP

'Okay that was weird? Why does it hurt when I move my fingers?' Mikey tried it again, getting the same result.

BEEP

'Okay you stupid sound! That is _it_!' Mikey felt like he was swimming in mud before he struggled to open his eyes. He was suddenly blinded by white light, before his eyes suddenly focused in on a metal caged light bulb above him.

'The lab? Why am I in Donnie's lab?' Mikey thought confused for a moment before his brain went into overdrive.

He cut himself. He had been _cutting_ himself.

'That's was stupid, even for me' Mikey closed his eyes, feeling tears leave him.

'Why did I even do that? Why didn't I stop?'

Mikey knew the only answer he had was because he deserved it. He needed to do something for hurting his family, for being a burden, for being useless. He needed to do something that would never hurt his brothers either physically or mentally. So… he decided to try this. Cutting. It seemed to have been working, but then it had stopped.

Why did it stop working?

'Maybe because it wasn't a solution' a voice in Mikey's head whispered. Mikey decided he had probably fallen asleep again considering he saw a tiny ball of light floating in front of him.

'Awe! You're cute!" Mikey tried poking the ball of light that suddenly giggled, floating a bit further away.

'Why does that laugh sound so familiar?' Mikey tried catching the ball of light this time, but it was always just out of reach.

Mikey was puffing, sitting down, watching the ball of light float around him slowly.

"Useless" was whispered in a dark voice just behind Mikey who gasped, running closer to the ball of light that still stayed out of reach.

"Shouldn't be here"

"Burden"

"Unimportant"

"Unnecessary"

"Shut up!" Mikey screamed, curling into a ball.

"No one"

"Nothing"

"Alone"

"I am not alone! I have my family!" Mikey yelled before the ball of light hit him straight in the chest. Mikey's world suddenly became color. He saw old memories of when he was a younger turtle, playing with his brothers. His dad playing with him, training him, teaching him. His brothers taking care of him and helping him. Meeting April and Casey and becoming friends with them, having fun with them.

Mikey suddenly saw the memories of all the fights he had with his brothers and an outside view of when he was cutting himself.

"I… really have been stupid about this, haven't I?" Mikey whispered. There were a few dark spots lingering in the corners of his mind, but it seemed that his family, his brothers and father and friends, could keep it at bay.

The little ball of light seemed to float towards Mikey, Mikey reaching out his hand touching it. It was warm. Laughter, his laughter came out of it.

"I've shamed myself. How will I ever be able to look in any of my brother's eyes again? My Dads'? How did I lose myself?"

Mikey asked the little ball of light that seemed to vibrate a moment in his hand. It was becoming hot. Hotter. Really, really, _really_ hot!

"It burns!" Mikey screamed.

Everything started to swirl, Mikey shooting up in the bed he was lying on in the lab.

Everything was focusing in and out, Mikey blinking furiously for his eyes to work. He looked down seeing he was connected to an oxygen tank, an IV line was going into his arm and his wrists were bandaged. Both of them were bandaged heavily.

Mikey sobbed ripping at the bandages, his fingers barely working. The IV was being tugged on in his arm in Mikey's haste, blood dripping down his arm.

'I've done something horrible. Why couldn't I have stopped!? Now my family knows! They'll hate me! I can't face them!'

Mikey was in hysterics, the bandages were so difficult to take off. His eyes were blurring from the tears, or was it the medicine Donnie had him on? His fingers burned and were shaking.

Maybe the scars wouldn't be there. Maybe all of it would have been one big nightmare his imagination came up with. Maybe his brothers will think he just had a fever or something.

He could see an old scar peeking out from the bandages he was trying to destroy, gasping, tears falling from him freely; more desperate to see that it wasn't true.

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled, running to his brother, "Mikey stop!"

Mikey was struggling to get away from Donnie who was trying to grab his hands.

"Donnie!?" Leo yelled from the living room, running to the lab. Raph followed after him.

"I think he's disoriented!" Donnie yelled, trying to avoid his brothers swinging arms.

Leo grabbed Mikey around his upper body to stop his upper arms from moving. Raph moved to hug Mikey, pressing his little brother's head into shoulder. Mikey was sobbing, struggling a little, tiring out.

"It's alright Mikey. It's okay" Leo whispered.

Mikey slowly slumped forward, falling asleep. His brothers slowly released him, their hearts growing heavier.

"What the heck was that?" Raph whispered, him and Leo slowly laying Mikey back down on the bed.

"The pain medication I think" Donnie had placed the IV into a new spot, rebandaging Mikey's forearms. He always grew nauseous seeing the scars on Mikey's wrists, Leo growing sad, and Raph's anger spiking before it went back to a low simmer.

"Will he wake up soon Donnie?" Leo asked, grabbing Mikey's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Probably"

Raph didn't bother asking for exact dates from the purple banded brother since that always started a fight.

Donnie stayed in his lab, Raph and Leo going to the living room to watch something on the TV, but not really seeing it.

(Three Days Later)

'Not again' Mikey grumbled, seeing he was floating in darkness. Although this darkness seemed different than last time. Mikey tried opening his eyes, realizing it was easier.

Mikey noticed he was still in Donnie's lab, but he was much more conscious of his surroundings. He turned his head, hearing the TV in the living room. There was a heart monitor next to him, an oxygen tank, and an IV.

Mikey's heart squeezed with hurt, knowing it was going to be inevitable facing his family. Maybe he could hear what they had to say and then run off. He knew they would probably tell him something like that anyway, right?

Mikey's nose itched, Mikey swinging his hand up, pain shooting up his arm. Mikey groaned softly, feeling something on his face, going into his nose.

"Don't even think of pulling that out" Mikey turned his head in surprise, Donnie grabbing Mikey's hand away from his face, placing it back at Mikey's side.

Donnie pulled out a flashlight, shining it into Mikey's eyes who groaned at the headache that caused.

"Dr. Donnie cruel as usual" Mikey tried smiling, but his voice sounded raw. Mikey saw Donnie's lip quiver for a moment before his brother turned away, gabbing a cup of water. Donnie lifted Mikey's head up, making it easier for Mikey to drink.

Mikey didn't realize how thirsty he was until the water touched his lips, drinking the water greedily like a turtle in a desert.

Mikey felt tired, Donnie carefully placing his head back onto a pillow.

"Does it hurt anywhere Mikey?" Donnie asked softly. Mikey didn't want to worry his brother, whispering a soft no.

"You tell me right now Michelangelo!" Mikey saw how Donnie's eyes became glassy, Mikey's heart twisting.

"My head" Mikey whispered, Donnie looking a little less stressed. Donnie fiddled with some stuff, giving Mikey another glass of water and two pills.

"My arms" Mikey whispered, seeing Donnie's head snap up fast, looking straight at Mikey with a little hope.

"Burn" Mikey could feel the pain, like it was throbbing.

"That should go away in a few days" Donnie seemed to fiddle with his plastron, looking at Mikey nervously, biting his lip.

"You 'aven't been sleeping D. Too much coffee" Mikey giggled, guessing the pain medicine was kicking in again.

"Nothing wrong with coffee" Mikey frowned, hearing Donnie's voice shaking, feeling Donnie touch his burning fingers softly.

"Why Mikey?" Donnie whispered, looking so desperately into Mikey's eyes he thought the sheer guilt he was feeling would drown him.

Mikey looked away, shutting his eyes tightly, not being able to see such anguish in his brother's eyes. The anguish he caused.

'I'm such an idiot' Mikey reprimanded himself.

"Mikey?"

Mikey's eyes shot open, feeling a warm hand on his head, seeing Leo standing on the other side of the bed where his head was facing. Mikey turned his head again, seeing Raph at the end of his bed, crossing his arms, glaring at the wall across the room.

"Mikey, why on Earth would you hurt yourself?" Leo asked with frustration, Mikey's stomach twisting.

"Hurting yourself isn't okay Mikey!" Raph yelled, still not facing Mikey, Mikey seeing Raph pushing his temper down to a simmer.

"We won't understand if you don't tell us" Donnie whispered, grabbing Mikey's hand tightly.

"You're our little brother. We're supposed to look out for you and for us not to see this, we must be pretty horrible brothers" Leo looked sadly down at the floor.

Raph looked ready to punch something, anger coming off of him in waves.

"No way" Mikey whispered, "you guys are the best brothers ever! I'm the useless one" Mikey felt tears leave him, not bothering to wipe them away.

"No you aren't!" Raph yelled, finally looking at Mikey who saw turmoil in Raph's eyes, before looking down at his sheets.

"Leo's the leader, Raph you protect everyone, and Donnie's the super smart one. You guys could totally function without me. So, what am I?"

Mikey felt Leo's warm hand on his head, shifting his head up to look at Leo who had tears shining his eyes.

"You're the light. When you joke and stuff in fights, it keeps the battle relaxed for us. It also lets me know that you are safe, well safe-ish"

Mikey sniffled, never hearing Leo tell him that before.

"Even if we get injured, it's way better than any of us not coming back" Donnie nodded, all of them seeing Mikey curl in on himself.

"But I get you guys hurt in fights"

"You don't hurt us Mikey. There isn't an evil bone in your body" Raph huffed, staring down at Mikey.

"But if I was better in fights you guys wouldn't think I'm a burden anymore" Mikey's breath hitching, holding back a sob as he tried to wipe his eyes only for his arms to burn. Mikey felt arms hold him in a hug, Mikey seeing red and green in his peripherals.

"Don't ya' ever call yourself a burden again Mikey" Raph growled, holding Mikey tighter, "You're the glue in this family, got it? We protect you! No matta' how much ya' annoy the crap outta me, you're my little brother and the only one that I got. If I eva' see ya' hurt yourself again, so help me Mikey I'll throttle ya!"

Mikey sobbed, Mikey feeling two other sets of arms circling around him.

"I thought I deserved it after how much I mess things up" Mikey sobbed, feeling his head get rubbed.

"No one deserves pain for mistakes they make or to give themselves pain from what other people do" Donnie whispered.

"You mean a lot to us Mikey and we love you. Mutilating yourself isn't the answer. If it was, would you really have to hurt yourself so often?"

Mikey hiccupped, never even thinking of that before. Maybe that's why it didn't feel like relief the last time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Mikey sobbed, being held tighter by his brothers, "I really am stupid"

Leo, Donnie, and Raph didn't like the way Mikey said that, all of them having tears leave them.

"Yeah well, we wouldn't have you any other way. That wouldn't make ya' Mikey, you know?" Raph grumbled, Mikey trying to hold back his crying.

"Plus, just because you aren't smart at some things doesn't mean you're stupid" Donnie said quietly, Mikey looking up at him with hopeful eyes, Donnie giving him a watery smile.

"I mean, have you even seen us cook? You won't even let us in the kitchen, remember?"

Mikey gave a watery chuckle at that, remembering how much smoke from a recently put out fire there was in the kitchen when they had tried making their own breakfast.

"And plus, you give me such good ideas for my inventions! I haven't made any since you haven't really been talking to me… or well any of us" Donnie whispering the last part.

"R-Really?" Mikey couldn't believe that his brothers actually thought of him like this. All of them nodded, giving him small smiles.

"I'm" Raph cleared his throat, Mikey looking at him curiously, "I'm sorry for saying that I wished ya' wasn't my brother Mikey. I was angry and didn't mean what I said"

"We said a lot of things that night Mikey that we didn't mean, and we're sorry for that" Leo looked down with shame along with his brothers.

"I don't blame you guys and there's nothing to forgive, honest. I was the one who decided to do something crazy"

His brother's gave watery laughs at that pulling away from the hugs they were giving to Mikey.

"Just tell us if you ever feel that way again Mikey. We could have lost you because of how bad the cut was" Donnie whispered, looking hopefully into Mikey's eyes.

"Please Mikey. We can be pretty stupid sometimes too. But we're your older brothers and we protect you. It's our number one responsibility we have to you as a family, and we _want_ that responsibility because we care about you and love you, okay?" Leo looked sternly at Mikey, hoping his words got through his little brother's head.

"Yeah" Mikey sniffled, yawning.

"The pain medicine is probably going to put you to sleep in a second Mikey" Donnie whispered, rubbing Mikey's head, who smiled a true warm smile at the affection. His brother's hearts finally calmed at that smile, feeling the dark cloud start to dissipate.

Donnie headed over to his computer, seeming to be typing away.

"Ya' can call us stupid too, ya' know? And ya' better tell us if something is wrong or else!" Raph lightly punched Mikey in the arm who smiled wider.

"You sure you want me calling you stupid, Raphie?" Mikey stuck out his tongue, Raph growling.

"Watch it" Raph rubbed Mikey's head a little too hard, making Mikey pout. Raph smiled, "love ya' you little punk" Raph looking back at him leaving the lab. Mikey slowly laid back down, eye lids getting heavier.

"You tell someone okay Mikey? We will always be here for you, no matter what. So don't you dare go where we can't follow. Love you little brother" Leo kissed Mikey's head, feeling the pit in his stomach go away.

Mikey felt like he was going in and out of consciousness, before feeling a hand on his head.

Mikey peeked open his eyes, his eyes saddening.

"Sorry Dad" Mikey whispered, feeling Splinter kiss his forehead.

"We will talk when you are much better, my son. We will also be doing a lot of meditation"

"Awe, but you know I suck at meditation!" Mikey moaned, Splinter smiling softly.

"I know. Think of it as punishment" Splinter rested his hand onto Mikey's chest, Mikey sighing out, "we are here for you my son. I am here. Our light does not get snuffed out, not even by its own doing"

"What?"

"Sleep"

"Kay' Papa" Mikey slurred, falling asleep.

* * *

 **Sooooo, what do you think? One more chapter to go :D**


	6. Hidden Skill

**(A Few Weeks Later)**

Mikey felt better than he had in months. He finally felt like himself again. Sometimes he could feel darkness creeping in, but his brothers or father seemed to stomp it out. Mikey cooked a lot more, his brothers making sure he ate, knowing that his depression had stopped him from doing so.

Mikey had been meditating with Splinter twice a day, every day. Mikey could always feel Splinter's presence of mind if he ventured too far where he could see the dark spots again. Sensing either his brothers or his father made him feel unafraid whenever he saw them.

Now though, there only seemed to be a few dark spots. Even those starting to fade away.

Mikey would stay up sometimes in bed, hands tracing over the scars on his wrists. He thought how ridiculous it was, but sometimes he remembered the relief he felt when he had cut.

He knew that was just the darkness talking now, but sometimes he felt scared he would start again and not be able to stop. He'd force his mind to think of the happy memories he had and that would calm him down.

His brothers mostly playfully yelled at him, unless something dangerous was about to happen during a fight or something. Mikey had gone back to his daily pranks, his brothers happier and still annoyed by it.

Mikey was now in the kitchen, humming Fireflies by Leona Lewis while making lunch. He had set down his thick literature book, reading that during bake times.

"Hey shell-for-brains, what's for lunch?" Raph panted, fighting the dummy.

"Herb and parmesan crusted chicken, fries, and some veggies, Raphie" Mikey smiled, reading his dense fictional story. Mikey suddenly felt someone staring at him, looking up to see Raph lifting his brow.

"You're reading… a book" Raph grabbed the book seeing several large words stand out that he wasn't entirely sure what they meant.

"What'd you do? Steal this from Donnie?" Raph waved the book back and forth, Mikey trying to grab it.

"It's mine Raphie!" Mikey tripping, trying to grab the book.

"Leo! Is Donnie missing any of his books?"

"No? Why?" Leo stood up, walking to see Raph holding a thick book.

"It's mine! Why won't you believe me?" Mikey looked frustrated, Leo trying to read the very dense book.

"Did you guys say you had a book of mine?" Donnie had moved his goggles up his face, heading to the kitchen since it was almost lunch time.

"Yeah, here Donnie" Leo handed the book to Donnie who looked at it curiously before his brows (if he had actual eyebrows) furrowed.

"Uh, this isn't mine guys. Where'd you get it?"

"I told you, it's mine!" Mikey glared, crossing his arms. Raph scoffed, repeating the action.

"You only read comics Mikey, everyone knows that!"

"Only when I feel like it!"

"Which is all the time!"

Donnie and Leo were looking back and forth at each brother.

"Mikey this is advanced literature you know?" Donnie raising his brow at his little brother.

Mikey could feel tears sting his eyes, trying to keep his glare in place.

"You really expect us to believe it's yours? Bet it's Aprils'" Raph swinging the book back and forth in his hand.

"Why wouldn't it be mine?" Mikey clenched his fists with his arms still crossed.

"Come _on_ Mikey" Raph growled, his temper rising. Raph went to toss the book, Mikey gasping, grabbing the book fast. Mikey held it protectively to his chest.

"Enough playing Mikey" Leo rolled his eyes, just wanting his lunch.

Mikey looked up with watery eyes, all of their stomachs twisting.

"I may not know how to read Donnie's science books but I can read this! I'm not as stupid as you think I am!" Mikey cried, running to his rooms, his brothers blinking in shock.

Mikey threw the book onto his bed, sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest.

Mikey pushed up his wrapping on his arm, his hand tracing a scar on his wrist. That was the one that he always cut if his brothers called him stupid. It was one of the ugliest and biggest scars he had.

"Mikey?" Donnie knocked on his door. Mikey turned his head away, keeping his promise to always leave his door unlocked. His brothers would sometimes check on him during the night since they'd wake up worried about him.

Mikey heard the door open, to his right. Mikey's head was turned to his left. His hand was holding his wrist on the left side of his body, Mikey's knees still pulled into his chest. Mikey heard three pairs of footsteps. He heard his brothers sit to his right. Mikey could feel his brother's stare at him.

"We didn't mean for it to sound like we thought you were stupid or anything."

"We just have never seen you read anything like that before"

"Plus you've acted like you didn't know how to read. How were we supposed to know" Raph grumbled softly.

Mikey sighed at that knowing he never showed off his smarts, if ever. His smarts were usually put into pranks, cooking, and some fights.

"What's your book about Mikey?" Donnie whispered, Mikey smiling softly knowing Donnie loved to read, even if it was mostly science books.

"It's an English mystery/murder book I found in an abandoned library topside."

"That sounds interesting" Leo smiled, scooching forward so he was in front of Mikey. His eyes immediately snapped down to Mikey's hands, one hand covering his wrist.

Leo felt his heart nearly stop, his hands shakily moving forward. He touched Mikey's closed hand around his wrist.

Mikey wondered what he was doing before smiling, knowing Leo was worried if he had hurt himself again. Mikey easily gave his hand to Leo who eyed his wrist, calming down.

"You" Raph choked for a second, shuffling closer to Mikey, "okay?"

"I'm fine bros" Mikey smiled softly, Donnie hugging Mikey suddenly.

"uh?"

"I told ya' you could call us stupid too" Raph frowned, worry flickering in his eyes. Mikey laughed softly, his brothers lighting up at the sound.

"Raphie would hit me" Mikey giggled Raph growling.

"Don't call me that!"

Mikey could still see worry in their eyes, Mikey feeling happy at how much they cared.

"I'm really okay guys, promise" Mikey whispered. His brother's seemed to believe him before Mikey suddenly smelled smoke.

"My chicken!" Mikey gasped, running out of his room, opening the oven only for billows of smoke to come out.

"Mikey pulled a Raph!" Donnie laughed, Raph and Mikey growling before chasing after him.

"That takes real talent to do Mikey" Leo laughed, all three of them ending up tackling Leo to the floor.

Splinter came out of the dojo, smelling the smoke, smiling at all of his sons playing on the floor together. He was especially happy to see his youngest son with the widest smile on his face.

* * *

 **There you go guys! Last chapter! This was super hard to write but I'm happy you guys stuck with me!**


End file.
